


yes, ma'am

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, MCUKinkBingo, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight D/s Elements, Slight Dom Peggy Carter, Slight Sub Bucky Barnes, Slight sub Steve Rogers, World War II Bucky Barnes, free space, ww3some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Peggy never planned on taking on two numbskulls in the middle of a war but, she doesn’t think she’s going to regret this decision…





	yes, ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> And my MCU kink bingo free square is complete!  
> Yes this means my bingo card isn't strictly Stucky but to be honest, I've become just a bit of a multishipper since I started this card so I don't mind it. Plus how can you not like these three together? :D
> 
> This prompt was courtesy of unforth as a thank you for getting me to sign up for this bingo in the first place. :)

At first Peggy had thought herself completely insane for even giving Steve Rogers any more than a professional glance. Obviously she did have to look at the man of course since he was part of the program but that did not mean that she would be allowed the look at him the way she had caught herself doing.

And that had been before the success of the serum, turning the noble yet slight Steve into a golden example of physicality. After that, well…professional pride could only help extend one’s will power so far.

Then, just when Peggy had accepted her fate in regards to the newly minted Captain Rogers and realized she was doomed to eternal unprofessional-ism, a certain cocky yet darkly handsome sharpshooter had entered the scene.

Knowing the outcome was inevitable, she decided to take both problems on full steam ahead.

Peggy managed to maneuver the post-mission meeting just so, leaving her alone with Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. Determination to have matters work out exactly as she’d imagined had her pulling out all the stops. She sat down in one of the abandoned chairs at the table, turning to face the two men and crossing one leg elegantly over the other as she did.

The way both sets of her audience’s eyes widened told her everything she needed to know.

“I feel like there may be more information to be gleaned from this mission,” she said casually. Both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes appeared to snap out of their moon eyed reveries (those moon eyes that had been perilously close to an indecent eye level with her legs) and looked confused. “Perhaps we should discuss the matter further.”

Judging by the continued confusion on the men’s faces, they hadn’t quite gotten the message. Peggy sighed. She did not have the time to beat around the bush, none of them did really. There was a war on after all.

With a short sigh, Peggy stood up and walked towards Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. The way both men stood up even further to attention amused her…and gave her a small thrill she intended to revisit later. In private.

“Since I believe you did not quite catch my meaning,” Peggy said, looking first at Captain Rogers and his handsome yet endearingly confused expression as he unconsciously kneaded his cap then at Sergeant Barnes with his more cautiously hopeful yet mischievous one. “I suppose I’ll just have to be more direct.”

In a quick move, Peggy’s hand darted out and grasped Sergeant Barnes’ neck tie and tugged him inward while reaching up to place a finger under Captain Rogers’ chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. 

“Shall we retire to my tent for your debriefing, gentlemen?” Peggy asked, her voice all silken and honeyed steel. Captain Rogers’ face pinked immediately and he shuddered happily; she didn’t need to see Sergeant Barnes’ face to know it was the same. They did not make her wait long for their answer.

“Yes, ma’am,” they said softly though not without enthusiasm. Their perfectly instinct and eager response made Peggy shiver in her own right. That synchronicity was most certainly going to be an asset later.

_Oh yes,_ Peggy thought to herself ten minutes later when she arrived at her tent to see Steve and James seated side by side on her cot, coats and hats off and waiting for orders just as she instructed. _I believe I’ll be able to put these skills to use._


End file.
